


Dead Sea

by severallifetimesago



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Unrequited Love, kind of, why is everything i write sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severallifetimesago/pseuds/severallifetimesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is predictably emotional. Andy is uncharacteristically perceptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly ship Leslie and Ben more than anything, but before Ben was in the show, I was kind of leaning towards Ron/Leslie. Still, I could only see Ron loving Leslie from afar.
> 
> Written to Dead Sea by The Lumineers.

It shouldn't be possible. Ron knows this.

Ron also knows that he is unbelievably, selflessly devoted to the flaxen-haired civil servant in the office across from his. 

Currently, she is furiously completing the paperwork to initiate the construction of the Pawnee River Bridge. Her competence should bother him, but instead an unwelcome fondness blossoms in his chest. 

As much as Ron would like to deny it, he _is_ emotionally attached to the people around him. And somehow, the ardent woman whose every action sets his teeth on edge has come to mean most to him.

He's thought about leaving Pawnee, quitting his government job, and trying to forget the woman that has sneakily earned his admiration. He mulls over the prospect, and each time, he decides against it. Ron wants to live simply, but has instead been made thoughtful and contemplative. The possibility of starting again leaves him feeling almost nauseous.

He's disgustingly dependent on Leslie Knope's love.

It is love she feels, as she reminds him nearly every day. At each declaration, Ron feels the foundation of his rigid principles quaking. The teachings of his mother and Tammy 1 come undone a little. He favors Leslie's energetic company over solitude. 

Though Ron's ill to admit it, he loves her with a fervor that certainly rivals his dedication to the free market. Still, her love is not a reflection of his. It's merely familial love.

He tears his gaze from her window, and to his surprise, Andy is staring at him intently.

"What is it, son?" Ron asks, startled.

Andy looks pointedly at Leslie's office and sighs. "Sometimes I wish she hadn't met Ben."

"She deserved better than Justin," Ron deflects, because Andy is rarely so aware.

"She's happier than I've ever seen her," he continues, as if Ron hasn't spoken. "I just wish it was you who was doing that."

"Andrew –"

"It's okay, Ron, I won't tell anyone," he says, "and you don't have to talk about it. I just thought you should know."

Ron would never confess his feelings. It's only in the solitude of his mind where he reluctantly accepts them. He certainly will not confirm Andy's claim, but he can't find the will to deny it.

Andy exits without another word, and Ron's left wondering how he figured it out. Was he really that obvious, and if so, was everyone just keeping their mouths shut? He values his privacy but not his ignorance. 

Andy has no evidence to assert that claim. At least Ron can be satisfied with that. 

His attention returns to the breathtaking individual he loves, only to discover that Ben is now seated in Leslie's office. 

He quietly resigns himself to his paperwork.

A week later, Andy sets him up with Diane. For the moment, he's happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
